criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint With Your Blood
Paint With Your Blood is the second case of Criminal Case, being the second case of A Heavenly World, as well as the sixty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Europe as the second case of the region. Plot After the player's first investigation in Denmark, they head to Stockholm to attempt the warn the citizens to run while you can. Kassim stepped down from this case, mentioning to the player that their other partner is better at these type of things. Junior Agent Abril Hernandez walks in, excited to go cause propaganda with the player and warn citizens to escape. On the streets, she waved a sign saying "The End is Near," prompting citizens to steer clear. Just as Abril puts her sign down in defeat, an explosion was heard at the nearby art gala! Abril and the player rush over to discover artist Freja Forsberg, leaned against a wall covered in blood. Chief Medical Examiner Endar Kuztentov confirms that the victim had traces of alcohol, prompting to the two that the killer got her drunk until she became unconscious, carefully placed the metal ball into her spine, and waited at the right moment to trigger the bomb. An investigation began, prompting the player to suspect rival artist Johan Andersson, photographer Birgitta Isaksson, and gala organizer Eve Dahlberg. While Abril and the player reviewed the evidence, profiler Jaxon Taylor scrambled towards the player, showing the two a video of the victim heading into a medical bay to steal morphine. They check out the medical bay nearby the art gala and they talk to the medic on-scene, Ronald Olofsson. He explained that Freja was an avid visitor of the medical bay, always checking on the patients and asking for their struggles so she could paint them and donate the money from paintings to charity. They also suspect tourist Madison Snow after discovering her fingerprints on a morphine locker. After a while, Birgitta ran towards the duo, saying that she was the one Freja was getting the morphine for. Birgitta confessed that she was one of the few citizens that faced reality and wanted to escape the Heavenly Guard, requiring a bunch of supplies to go on the run, one including morphine. Therefore, Birgitta needed to recover some so she can help defectors of the new Heavenly Order and be able to fight against the army. Pulling Birgitta off her high horse, Abril and the player continued investigating under eventually arresting gala organizer Eve Dahlberg for the murder. Eve crossed her arms in disgust, shocked that some "nobodies" suddenly accuse her for murder. Confronting her with hard, cold evidence, she shook her head, saying that Freja shouldn't have been planning her escape. While talking to the officials about hanging Freja's painting up, she noticed that Eve was kissing Madison and was planning on eloping and running away with her to the USA to escape the wrath of the Heavenly Guard. She noticed that she was packing medical supplies, rations, water bottles, and various other necessities to survive in some sort of forest. Disgusted that she would even think of escaping and not surrendering to the Heavenly Guard, she planned on killing her swiftly. She bought her a bunch of champagne so she can be drunk and eventually fall unconscious, where she placed the metal ball in her hand. The next day, she came to the gala to admire how good the narcissistic artist's work was, where she pressed the button, and caused her back to explode all over the wall behind her. Judge Moreau shook his head in disgust, where Eve raised a fist, saying that the legion of the Heavenly Guard will let her walk free from her life sentence. While Abril congratulated the player on another murder, suddenly, citizens were screaming, saying a new city started emerging in the United Kingdom. Jaxon ran towards us, saying that the new city rising from the ground is due to the Dead Writer's Society. Before listening to Jaxon, Chloe was panicking, saying that one of the suspects is unconscious due to the earthquake that the new city caused at the royal palace. Chloe and the player rushed over and discovered the unconscious body of tourist Madison Snow. They quickly check her injuries and rush her to the medical bay, where Ronald and the player start to care for her. Jaxon started rambling to the player and Abril, talking about the story of the Dead Writer's Society. The Dead Writer's Society is built up by many people who wanted to write their own stories and series for fun, mostly filled with murder and tragedy. The leader of the Dead Writer's Society suddenly went to Russia to discover some futuristic holograms and handed it out to the prominent members of the Dead Writer's Society, allowing them to summon their cities into the world and practically have themselves and others live in it. The Heavenly Guard have started to confiscate these holographic objects, which makes towns like the one summoned in the United Kingdom so rare. The Dead Writer's Society are the only ones who have the power to take the Heavenly Guard down, and the Heavenly Guard are trying to silence them completely. Members are scattered about and are usually under a disguised occupation, acting as if they fit in. One of the prominent members of the Dead Writer's Society is Jaxon's boyfriend, a pyromaniacal artist named Alex Kilmer. They quickly head to the United Kingdom, to see if Kilmer has more information to tell us about his group. Summary Victim * Freja Forsberg (found against a wall covered in her blood) Murder Weapon * Explosive Metal Ball Killer * Eve Dahlberg Suspects Profile * This suspect eats cod * This suspect is good with explosives * This suspect goes rock climbing Profile * This suspect is good with explosives * This suspect goes rock climbing Appearance * This suspect uses nail polish Profile * This suspect eats cod * This suspect is good with explosives * This suspect goes rock climbing Appearance * This suspect uses nail polish Profile * This suspect eats cod * This suspect is good with explosives * This suspect goes rock climbing Profile * This suspect eats cod * This suspect is good with explosives * This suspect goes rock climbing Appearance * This suspect uses nail polish Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cod. *The killer is good with explosives. *The killer goes rock climbing. *The killer uses nail polish. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Art Gala. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Johan Andersson) * Talk to Johan about the victim. (Victim Identified: Freja Forsberg) * Examine Faded Photo. (New Suspect: Birgitta Isaksson) * Speak to Birgitta about the victim's whereabouts. (New Crime Scene: Royal Palace) * Investigate Royal Palace. (Clues: Power Beads, Fruit Bowl) * Examine Power Beads. (New Suspect: Eve Dahlberg) * Ask Eve about her presence at the royal palace. * Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Small Metal Balls) * Analyze Defective Metal Balls. (9:00:00) (Murder Weapon Identified: Explosive Metal Ball, Result: The killer eats cod) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is good with explosives.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Ronald about the victim's visits. (Result: Ronald eats cod and is good with explosives; New Crime Scene: Medical Bay) * Investigate Medical Bay. (Clues: Morphine Locker, Faded Ring) * Examine Morphine Locker. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Madison Snow) * Talk to Madison about her touching the morphine locker. (Result: Madison eats cod) * Examine Faded Ring. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (9:00:00) (Result: Eve's Ring) * Speak to Eve about her ring at the medical bay. (Result: Eve is good with explosives; New Crime Scene: Knight Armors) * Investigate Knight Armors. (Clues: Torn Check, Champagne Bottle) * Examine Torn Check. (Result: Johan's Name) * Speak to Johan about giving a check to the victim. (Result: Johan eats cod and is good with explosives, Birgitta is good with explosives) * Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Artificial Rock Powder) * Analyze Artificial Rock Powder. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer goes rock climbing.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Listen to Birgitta's confession. (Result: Birgitta goes rock climbing; Johan goes rock climbing) (New Crime Scene: Empty Gurneys) * Investigate Empty Gurneys. (Clues: Pink Purse, Medical Clipboard, Letter to Superiors) * Examine Pink Purse. (Result: Madison and Freja's Photo) * Speak to Madison about being the victim's girlfriend. (Result: Madison is good with explosives and goes rock climbing) * Examine Medical Clipboard. (Result: Hatred Against The Victim) * Talk to Ronald about despising the victim. (Result: Ronald goes rock climbing) * Examine Letter to Superiors. (Result: Eve's Signature) * Talk to Eve about removing the victim's painting from display. (Result: Eve eats cod and goes rock climbing) * Investigate Featured Display. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Remote, Ear Muffler) * Examine Remote. (Result: Blue Liquid) * Examine Ear Muffler. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Blue Liquid. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer uses nail polish.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Europe In Shambles (2/7). Europe In Shambles (2/7) * Speak to Chloe about the unconscious suspect. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Royal Palace. (Clues: Madison's Body) * Rush to Ronald to care for Madison. * Investigate Medical Bay. (Clues: Locked First Aid Kit) * Examine Locked First Aid Kit. (Result: Unlocked First Aid Kit) * Give Ronald his bandages. (Reward: Doctor's Vest) * Investigate Art Gala. (Clues: Coffin) * Examine Coffin. (Result: Jaxon) * Ask Jaxon about the Dead Writer's Society. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case now!